Lo Siento
by Nightray
Summary: Este es un fanfic "What if..." osea, ¿que tal si Akihiko y Hiroki terminaran juntos, al menos por un tiempo? Si no les da curiosidad, no me linchen TT.TT


Junjou Romantica no pertenece, sino a Shungiku Nakamura.

No gano nada con esto.

Este es un fanfic "What if…?" Osea, un ¿Qué tal si Akihiko y Hiroki terminarán juntos, al menos por un tiempo? Si no les da curiosidad saber, no vayan a lincharme por separarlos de sus amantes XD. Después de todo, ya están advertidas

"Lo Siento"

Hiroki´s POV

Perdóname, por favor.

Yo no quería hacerte daño. Es sólo que… me cuesta trabajo decirte lo que siento.

Es difícil para mí todo esto. No estoy acostumbrado a demostrar mi amor. Es extraño aún el simple hecho de que digas que me amas.

Por más que lo intente, me cuesta demasiado hacerlo.

Me resulta difícil decir un simple "Te quiero" Yo no puedo ser tan amable como tú. No puedo demostrar mis sentimientos tan fácilmente

_Nowaki… no… no te vayas, por favor…_

_No me dejes solo…_

_Por favor…_

Poco a poco siento las lagrimas caer. Pero ya te has ido, y no podrás escucharme decir todo lo quiero que oigas, todo lo que pienso. No me escucharas pidiéndote que me ames para siempre.

Quizá no vuelvas…

No creo que vuelvas.

Comienza a atardecer y el Sol se va, dejándome en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Siento un frío intenso recorrerme la espalda. La ventana está abierta, pero no quiero cerrarla.

No _puedo_ cerrarla.

Te has llevado toda mi fuerza, toda mi voluntad, todos mis ánimos… Todo mi amor…

Como puedo, me levanto de la cama y levanto el teléfono… Marco un número, sin darme cuenta de qué hago.

No sé a quién estoy llamando, hasta que escucho tu voz del otro lado.

_Akihiko_

Pronuncio tu nombre con voz entrecortada y no puedo decir nada más. Siento un enorme nudo en la garganta que no me permite hablar.

Comienzo a llorar de nuevo, mientras que al otro lado de la línea te escuche preguntar si todo está bien. Pero no puedo contestarte. Pronuncias un _"Voy para allá, espérame.", _demasiado rápido y preocupado, y cuelgas. Dejo caer el auricular y me dirijo a la sala, a esperarte.

Me siento en el sillón, con las luces apagadas aún y te espero por unos minutos, mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo sin control.

Ya no puedo más. Pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos, y me pregunto por qué soy tan idiota. Por qué te llame a ti, por qué no impedí que Nowaki se fuera.

Estas tocando la puerta. Eres tú, estoy seguro.

Me levanto lentamente y abro. Estas ahí parado, con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro. Me hago a un lado y te dejo pasar.

Entras, cerrando la puerta tras de ti.

"_No prendas la luz" _te pido débilmente "_no quiero que me veas así"_

"_¿Qué pasó?", _me preguntas.

Comienzo a llorar de nuevo, y te acercas para abrazarme.

Lloro sin control sobre tu hombro, y cuando al fin logro calmarme, puedo escuchar tu corazón latir en tu pecho.

No sé por qué te llamé a ti…

"_¿Qué pasó?"_ repites, cuando al fin mis lágrimas se acaban. Sin alejarme de ti, te cuento poco a poco lo que pasó.

Te explico como Nowaki se hartó de que yo no le demostrara mi cariño, de que le dijera ni una sola vez que lo quería, te cuento como dudó de mi amor, creyendo que seguía queriéndote a ti.

"_Y… ¿Aún me quieres?"_

Entonces me doy cuenta de que te estoy hablando del gran amor que te tenía, mientras que tú amabas a Takahiro.

Intentó alejarme de ti, pero me estrechas más fuertemente en tus brazos.

"_A mi… También acaban de dejarme" _confiesas.

Poco a poco, los minutos pasan, mientras yo sigo entre tus brazos.

Espero pacientemente a que hables, que me cuentes que es lo que te pasa.

"_Takahiro se enteró de que su hermano y yo teníamos una relación" _dices_"Misaki se lo dijo, al parecer quería alejarse de mí y esa fue la manera más rápida que encontró"_

"_¿Por qué?"_ te preguntó, sorprendido. Parecía que ustedes se amaban tanto…

"_Creo que se harto de que le dijera que lo amaba, que lo quisiera solo para mí… Se harto de mis celos y no pudo aguantarme más"_

No hay nada que pueda decirte para que te sientas mejor. Ambos lo sabemos.

No sé qué es lo que pueda pasar ahora, pero quiero estar un momento más entre tus brazos.

_**  
CONTINUARÁ**_


End file.
